Koganei's Sick Day
by Gemonie03
Summary: This is basically PWP. But Mitobe is worried because Koganei hasn't been in school for a few days and goes to see him.


**FIRST M FOR THIS PAIRING! I love them more than anything. **

**I don't own KNB **

**Reviews are welcome.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Koganei hadn't been to school for three days. Everyone on the basketball team was worried, things just didn't feel the same without the cat-faced teen's voice echoing throughout the gym, but one member of Seirin was by far more worried. Mitobe Rinnosuke knew something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones. He and Koganei had been together since their first year of middle school, and the shorter teen had been his voice ever since.

Without Koganei, Mitobe seemed to fade into the background. Teachers didn't call on him, even when he raised his hand. A girl sat in his lap, mistaking him for a chair. Even his friends left him out of conversations when the cat-boy was gone.

During practice Riko could tell that Mitobe was distracted, but, without Koganei, she couldn't understand a thing the center tried to mime. No one could. Mitobe, frustrated, spent most of practice trying to keep up while constantly checking his phone for any word from Koganei.

Halfway home from practice, Mitobe decided he was going to visit his absent friend. Just to make sure that Koganei was sent a warning message to the older boy's phone, just in case Koganei really was avoiding him.

That idea made his heart drop. What if Koganei was tired of him? Would Koga skip school just to avoid him? No, that seemed silly. Though, they had been together for so long that many people seemed to forget that they're two different people. Maybe Koganei was so sick of him that he was just generally sick. Maybe he just needed space. Had Mitobe been crowding him?

They had been together for four years, and they had been together for the last two and a half of those years. Mitobe knew that this was a long time for a teenage relationship. Now he was worrying that the newest aspect of their relationship had been a failed attempt to rejuvenate their odd romance.

This development had been a physical one. They'd had sex for the first time during their summer training camp and since then it had become an almost every other day thing. Prior to that trip they had done a few things, but very rarely had they seen each other fully naked. That had been kind of Mitobe's fault.

Mitobe wasn't confident with his body or his ability to please. This caused the taller male to shy away from Koganei when he got too close. It had taken the smaller teen six months to get Mitober comfortable enough to kiss him, but Koganei never complained. He pushed until he worried Mitobe would be angry and then dropped the topic or action like it had never happened, until the next time they were alone, of course.

Mitobe kicked a rock n frustration. Maybe Koganei was tired of pushing. That thought rang through his head like a gunshot. The silent boy walked a little faster.

When he finally reached the Koganei residence, Mitobe contemplated just turning around and leaving. His mind was quickly made up for him as the door swung open and Mrs, Koganei quickly pulled Mitobe through it.

"Rinnosuke-kun!" she exclaimed like an excited child. "I got your text about coming over and I just got so excited! It's been so long since I've seen you! I feel like Shinji's been keeping you all to himself!"

Wait, she got his text? His brow furrowed. Mrs. Koganei, being as, if not more so, intuitive as her son, sighed.

"I took his phone so that he would get some rest. Between the basketball stuff and the perverted websites that boy never sleeps. It's a wonder that he manages to even get up in the morning! Do you want anything to eat or drink dear?"

Mitobe shook his head. She sighed again.

"Are you sure? You look like you've lost weight…"

She continued to babble on for what felt like hours to the slightly anxious teen. Mitobe hated being rude, it was one of his biggest pet peeves, but he felt like he would scream if he couldn't see Koganei very, very soon. The center's fingers dug into his thigh as he patiently waited for his boyfriend's mother to notice his distress.

Finally, after twenty long minutes of "catching up", the cat-faced boy's mother seemed to notice, or care, about Mitobe's frustration.

"But, you're not here to see me, are you?" she sighed with a knowing smirk, "He's in his room, probably reading a basketball magazine."

With more excitement than Mrs. Koganei had ever seen him express, Mitobe jumped from his seat at their dining room table and bolted up the stairs. His heart beat quickly caught in his chest as he didn't know what to expect. His mind jumped from one scenario to the next about what he would find on the other side of Koganei's bedroom door. All of his doubts flaired up again as he laid his hand on the knob. With a deep breath and furrowed brow, Mitobe slowly pushed open the door.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing he had imagined had been true. There were no mountains of tissues or buckets of partially digested food matter lying around. It was just the usual mess surrounding the bed of a quietly sleeping teenager. Mitobe sighed in relief.

The center quietly closed the door and set down his bags before taking a seat on the bed. Koganei's face was perfectly relaxed in his sleep, which seemed out of place on the normally expressive teen. Mitobe couldn't help but smile at the way Koganei's hair sat messily against his pillow. It wasn't often that Mitobe got to see the other so peaceful. On the rare occasions that they were able to stay the night together, Koganei was always still awake when Mitobe drifted off to sleep. The cat-faced boy had told him hundreds of times that he liked to let Mitobe fall asleep first so that he could see the center's face completely relaxed and free of the worry that was normally there during the could now understand the appeal.

Without a thought Mitobe slid a hand down his boyfriend's cheek, gently caressing the soft skin. Koganei gently shifted and sighed in his sleep. He looked so sweet. The center couldn't resist taking a little taste. He slowly laid out beside the smaller teen, trying not to wake him, before gently pressing their lips together. As Mitobe pulled away, Koganei's eyes fluttered open and the cat-faced boy yawned.

"Hmm, good morning Mitobe," the smaller teen spoke through a yawn and stretch.

Mitobe smiled. Nothing seemed wrong between them.

"I guess it's not morning if you're here, huh?" Koganei ran a hand over the 's' on the breast of Mitobe's jacket. "Coach is going to kill me!" As this realization dawned on the cat-faced boy his eyes went wide and he ducked his head under a pillow.

The silent boy laid there patiently as the other groaned about missing three days of practice. Then, without warning, the cat-faced boy threw the pillow off the bed and moved to sit up. Mitobe quickly stopped him with a strong arm about his waist. With mock reluctance, Koganei allowed himself to be pulled back down to the soft bed.

"I missed you too, Rinn-chan," Koganei replied to the look the other gave him.

Mitobe nuzzled into the cat-boy's neck, kissing and nipping gently to elicit soft noises from the smaller teen. Koganei sighed and ran a hand through Mitobe's soft, black hair. Taking this as a sign to continue, Mitobe slowly slid a hand up the other's shirt.

"You're really friendly today," the cat-boy sighed.

Mitobe stopped and looked at Koganei with questioning eyes.

"It's alright, I'm just surprised is all," Koganei replied with a grin as he tucked a lock of hair behind the silent teen's ear.

With a soft smile Mitobe helped Koganei out of his shirt before kissing down the smaller teen's chest. He took his time, there was no need to hurry. Each tan nipple received exclusive attention from Mitobe's warm, wet tongue. Each sculpted ridge of muscle was exalted and praised for its beauty. By the time Mitobe had dipped his tongue into Koganei's navel, the cat-faced boy was a writhing pile of goo.

"I-I want," Koganei moaned as he pulled Mitobe's sleeve.

The silent male knew exactly what the other needed and shed his shirt before kissing Koganei's lips. Their mouths moved together in a well practiced dance. Mitobe nibbled on Koganei's lower lip, coaxing the always smirking lips apart to allow his exploring tongue access. Koganei's tongue quickly twined with its mate, causing a soft sigh to escape it's owner.

Mitobe, though normally hesitant, was quick to take advantage of Koganei's unusually docile state. He slid a broad hand down Koganei's side and under the waist band of his sweatpants. Koganei broke their kiss with a gasp at the feeling of a basketball worn hand grasping and stroking his growing erection. He closed his eyes and pulled himself closer to Mitobe, needing to feel the larger teen's skin on his own. Each stroke brought with it the electric, tingling warmth that seemed to set up camp in his lower belly and knot up, begging to be set free.

"Rinno," Koganei groaned against Mitobe's shoulder, "Rinnosuke, I want you, please, now."

Mitobe grunted in response before releasing his grip on his lover's member to reach over the other. It only took him a moment to find the tube of lubricant, but Koganei enjoyed every second of it. The cat-faced by loved the feel of Mitobe's weight on him and the masculine scent of his shampoo. Koga especially loved the feeling of Mitobe's hard arousal against his thigh. The fact that only he could cause such a stirring within the silent and stoic Mitobe Rinnosuke, aroused feelings of both pride and deep affection within Koganei.

Mitobe's weight left Koganei too quickly for his liking, but when the center repositioned himself between the cat-faced boy's legs, he couldn't complain. Mitobe helped Koganei out of his pants before slicking up his fingers.

This was the part Mitobe had struggled with every time they had done this. He was so worried that he was going to hurt his best friend and lover, that he had insisted that Koganei stretch himself, but today was different. This day was about making Koganei feel better and Mitobe was determined to pamper his normally eager to please other half.

With a deep breath, and some reassuring eye contact, Mitobe pushed his first finger past the tight ring of muscle. Koganei moaned in approval and spread his legs further wriggled the digit before slowly thrusting it in and out. When Koganei whined for more, Mitobe complied and added a second finger. To distract from the burning stretch, Mitobe stroked Koganei's cock, slow but firm. The cat-faced boy's body wasn't sure which it wanted more causing his hips to buck erratically, trying to take in more of Mitobe's fingers and speed up Mitobe's hand. When the silent boy finally pushed in the third finger, Koganei knew he was in heaven. Mitobe had finally struck his prostate.

Koga couldn't hold on any longer. He wasn't used to all of the attention being on him. With a final jerk of his hips and choked off moan Koganei came over Mitobe's hand.

Mitobe, ever patient, waited for Koga to recover a bit before making eye contact adn slowly licking the other teen's essence from his hand. A noticeable shudder ran through Koganei, and, despite his weakened state, he pulled mitobe on to him to lock the taller teen into a searing kiss. Mitobe broke the kiss against Koganei's will.

"Miiiiiiitooooobeeeeee!"

The silent boy shushed Koganei with a finger to his lips before crawling out of bed. Koganei could do nothing but gape in awe as Mitobe slowly slid off his Seirin track suit pants off followed by his black boxer-briefs. Mitobe couldn't look at at Koga. HIs heart was pounding in his chest. He could feel his cheeks heat up and the longer Koganei sat silent the more nervous and embarrassed Mitobe felt.

"Rinnosuke," Koga's voice drew Mitobe's attention, "if you don't do me now I'll never speak to you again."

Mitobe never needed to be told twice. He quickly crawled over Koganei, allowing himself a moment to run his hands up the smaller teen's sides before lining himself up with Koga's entrance. Both of them groaned as Mitobe pushed in.

When Mitobe was finally fully seated within his partner, both boys were panting heavily. Their lips met in a rough, deep kiss that set the pace for Mitobe's rocking hips. As their speed increased they had to separate, air was becoming scarce, but that didn't stop lips from gracing skin and teeth from leaving marks.

Mitobe was at his limit. He could feel the rush of orgasm coming on. He gripped Koganei's weeping member and tried to keep a rhythm between his hips and his hand. Their eyes connected and Koganei grinned.

"Come for me."

A rush of euphoria flowed over the normally silent boy, and with a low, hoarse groan of, "Shinji," Mitobe acme.

The feeling of being filled did Koganei in and with an incoherent cry he met his second end between them.

Mitobe collapsed on Koganei, breathing heavily. The smaller teen reveled in the feeling of Rinnosuke's body against his own and the feel of soft black hair through his fingers. After a few minutes, Mitobe stirred enough to allow both of them to shift to more comfortable positions.

"Mitobe?" Koganei asked absentmindedly.

The center grunted in reply.

"Why didnt you come see me earlier?"

Mitobe's eyes went wide and he sat up to look Koganei in the eye.

"You thought I was tired of you?"

Mitobe blinked.

"That's ridiculous! I thought you were tired of me!"

Mitobe's brow scrunched and with a thump Koganei was on the floor.

"What do you mean, 'How could you think that?" You were thinking the same thing!" Koganei stood, hands on his hips to find Mitobe laying on his side, head propped up on his palm, eyebrows cocked.

"You're so gonna get it!" Koganei shouted as he pounced on the larger male to exact his revenge.


End file.
